The disclosure relates to image sharing. More particularly, the methods and systems described herein relate to interactive image sharing.
Conventional systems for sharing images typically allow a first user of a computing device to select, edit, and transmit a digital image to a second user. Such systems, however, do not typically provide means for the second user to interact with the image, only to view the image.